


Aanchor Burrnicle, Sir

by Skelesister



Series: Hamilfish: An Ocean Musical [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: American Revolution, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Ocean AU, Redone, Revolutionary War, Song Lyrics, aaron burr sir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7233109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skelesister/pseuds/Skelesister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got inspiration for this when I found a sea snail (I think)  on a visit to the beach.  I named it Gary, then while styling with a friend I decided on a better name- Gaaron Burr and inspiration struck.  So I thank Gaaron the sea snail for this.</p><p>-edit-<br/>This is the other song! Yay! I already did this with the other mistake post and made it into AlexandEel Hamilfish so get ready for some awesome fish rhymes! I hope!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aanchor Burrnicle, Sir

1776\. New York Harbor. 

Pardon me. Are you Aanchor Burrnicle, snail?

That depends are you a predator?

Oh, Well, sure sir. 

I’m AlexandEel Hamilfish. But I’m huntin your subspecies, the hermit crab-for now.

And I’ve been stalking you. 

I’m getting nervous 

Snail…  
I heard your name at the Pacific. I was seeking an accelerated current of stalking when I got sort of out sorts with a buddy of yours. I may have ate him. It was in seakale, snail. He handles the corals? 

You ate the second snail? 

Yes! 

I wanted to attack like you did. 

Hunt in two, and then join the revolution. He glared at me like I was weak, I’m not weak.   
So how’d you do it? You’re a literal sea snail? How you move so fast?

It was my parents dying swish before they passed.

You’re an orphan? Of course! I’m an orphan Poseidon, I wish there was a war! Then we could prove we’re worth more than what they paid us for-

Can I buy you a sea barnacle…

That would be nice 

While we’re blubbing let me offer you some snail advice. 

 

Attack less. 

What?

Blub more.

Ha 

Don’t let them sense what your hiding there for

 

You can’t be serious. 

You wanna slither good?

Yes. 

Fools who bare their teeth off wind up dead

Blub Blub Blub Blub 

What time is it?  
Show Time!

…Like I snailed…

Show time! Show time! Blub!

I’m Jack mackerel Laurens in the sea to be!  
Two pints o worm bait, but I’m workin on three, uh!   
Those reed fish don’t want it with me!   
Cuz I will blub chick-a blub these cops t’ll im free! 

Oui Oui, mon Ami je M’appelle Lafishette!  
The Squid of the revolutionary set   
I swam from afar just to say “Bonsoir!”   
Tell the King Crab, “Casse toi” Who’s the best?   
C’est moi!

*dolphin sounds* *dolphin sounds*   
I am Hercufin Mulligan  
Up in it, lovin it, yes I heard in sonar ya mother said “mate again?”   
Lock up ya daughters and sea horses of course   
Its hard to have intercourse over four sets of bubbles!

No more mating, poor me another bait, son!   
Let’s raise a couple more…  
To the revolution!

Well if it isn’t the snail of Pacific college!   
Aanchor Burrnicle!  
Give us a line, drop some bait!

Good luck with that: Your taking their hand   
You bite I’ll spite we’ll see where we land 

Boooooo! 

Burrnicle, the revolutions imminent what do you tread for? 

If you swim for nothing, Burrnicle, what’ll you’ll bite for? 

OOOOOOOO   
Who are you? 

Who are you 

Who are You????

OH who is this Eel, What he gonna do?

**Author's Note:**

> And for those who have read the first fic I posted on here (my love a house and you my home) I hope this is more happy. Though I am working on something else, which I will post when I make sure it's perfect. So thanks for reading all this and I hoped you enjoyed it! And remember, Love yourselves.  
> \- Daisy  
> p.s if you wanna check my first fic  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7171535
> 
> -edit-   
> ok I hoped you liked it! The other two songs I made are, AlexandEel Hamilfish and Dear Sea Snaildosia if you wanna check those out too.   
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7233106 (AlexandEel Hamilfish)   
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7233112 (Dear Sea Snaildosia)


End file.
